<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pet’s and Vet’s by Flumet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387090">Pet’s and Vet’s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flumet/pseuds/Flumet'>Flumet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Asking Out, Dog owner Steve, Fluff, Gay, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Meet-Cute, No superheroes, One-Shot, Pre-Slash, Pre-Stony, Puppies, Veterinarian AU, Veterinarian Tony, dog owner au, non-serum Steve but still hella muscular Steve, vet au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flumet/pseuds/Flumet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was just about to close for the day when the blond-haired man rushed into his veterinary clinic.</p><p>“Hello, I am so sorry. I know you’re probably closing soon, and don’t want to be a bother, but my pup hasn’t been eating for a couple of days. I’m starting to get kinda worried, but I couldn't get here earlier today because of work. I just wanted to ask if you could take a quick look at him?"</p><p>or</p><p>Tony is a veterinarian and Steve is a worried dog owner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pet’s and Vet’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I changed a lot of minor things. Ages are probably the most noticeable ones. Jarvis retired when Tony was in his late teens (and died in his mid-teen years). Tony’s parents died in a real car crash when Tony was 21 (same age as canon I think). This is an Alternative Universe fanfiction. No superheroes AU. I also know next to nothing about dogs. I’ve googled this stuff. I’m actually allergic to dogs but got this cute idea so here I am :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony was just about to close for the day when the blond-haired man rushed into his veterinary clinic. He was carrying a blanket in his arms, with a brown puppy head poking out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes swept over the—first seemingly empty room—before noticing Tony and making his way towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I am so sorry. I know you’re probably closing soon, and don’t want to be a bother, but my pup hasn’t been eating for a couple of days. I’m starting to get kinda worried, but I couldn't get here earlier today because of work. I just wanted to ask if you could take a quick look at him? Of course I’ll pay you for the service,” the words rushed out of the man’s mouth with a thick Brooklyn accent. His eyes were wide with a slightly pleading look and his hair was messy as if he’d drawn his fingers through it a few times too many.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony glanced at the ‘open’ sign on the front door. He had just been about to go up and turn it to ‘closed’, lock the door and make his way out the back. He took another look at the, seemingly desperate, man. The guy looked to be in his late twenties and, from the way he acted, he seemed like a rather inexperienced but caring owner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing Tony looked down at his watch. It was Friday and he was left alone closing up his clinic. They had technically closed at five and now it was eighteen minutes past that time. He glanced up at the man once more, inwardly berating himself, before he gave the man a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can give him a quick check-up. Though if it’s anything major I can’t do much more than give you some advice, and an appointment for another day,” Tony answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man let out a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do all weekend if he continued not eating. I just got him a couple of weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony could understand the feeling of a worried owner. He’d seen it dozens of times in his line of work, as well as experienced it himself a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me to an examination room and we’ll take a look at the little fella,” Tony said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led the way to the nearest room that he knew had all the standard equipment, and once inside turned to the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since I’ve been nice and agreed to make an exception for you, could I at least ask to know your name?” Tony said it with a light voice, but the guy still seemed a bit anxious to trouble him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Steve. Steve Rogers,” the man—Steve—answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Steve. My name is Tony.” His nameplate clearly stated ‘Anthony E. Stark, DVM’, so most people called him Dr Stark, but he’d never been fond of formalities. “You can put down…” Tony trailed off gesturing towards the dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. You can place Bucky on the table,” he said, as he turned to get a pair of plastic gloves on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve gently placed the puppy on the table and unfolded the blanket. His strong arms tightening as he tried not to jolt the pup too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the blanket was a dark brown and black Catahoula Bulldog with brown eyes. It seemed a bit confused over the new environment, but not necessarily scared. Tony couldn’t help but smile as Steve gently patted the dog’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how old is he?” Tony asked Steve as he began looking over the pup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About twelve weeks old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded and kept going over the dog. Stretching the limbs, checking the skin, gently massaging different parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your first one?” Tony asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve never had a dog before. A close friend has parents who breed them though, so I thought it would be nice to get a companion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded and kept looking over the dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have one?” he heard Steve ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A dog?” Steve nodded. “Had one. Recently died. Haven’t been ready to get a new pet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss,” Steve said, his voice sombre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he had a long good life. He was thirteen, almost fourteen years old. Human years I mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jarvis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony could still remember the day he got the little Border Terrier, a few months after his parent’s death. The puppy’s features reminded him of his childhood butlers, Jarvis, and therefore was named after the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more silent minutes of checking over the small pup, Tony had come to his conclusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find anything major,” some tension left Steve’s shoulders and let out a small sigh, “but I think he might just be a bit stressed or fussy. It’s not uncommon for dogs to feel a bit anxious the first weeks or so in a new home. Also, he might be in the beginning phase of teething. Getting grown-up teeth, so to say. I’d recommend some safe chew toys if he doesn't already have that, and just keeping an extra eye on him. You should have a checkup to see so the teething goes well, but so far I see no complications.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony gave a few more quick tips for dogs around Bucky’s age, as they walked back to the lobby. The clock was past six by now, but Tony didn’t mind. Steve seemed to care for Bucky a lot and Tony had quite enjoyed Steve’s company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After paying for the check-up. (Tony may or may not have given Steve a small discount for being so nice through the whole thing… Even if the clinic technically closed more than an hour ago, and it was slightly unprofessional to give a discount… Well no one would ever know.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might want to loosen that blanket a bit so he doesn't get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm,” Tony said, as Steve was about to tuck Bucky in a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve blushed and loosened the blanket instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for the help Tony,” Steve said, and it was at least the fifth time tonight that he’d thanked Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony just waved the thanks away. “I didn’t really have anything better to do anyway. It’s always a pleasure to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m very grateful anyway,” Steve said. He hesitated for a second before asking, “I was... wondering if I could take you out for a drink—or dinner—as thanks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve asked the question with a slight stutter that, according to Tony, was quite exquisite. But when what he’d actually asked sank in Tony was taken by surprise. He spent a moment just processing it and realized that Steve looked more and more uncertain the longer he stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mentally shook himself before a genuine grin graced his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be down for that,” he answered, and Steve gave him a relieved smile that made Tony’s stomach make a little flip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just write down my number,” Tony mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found a pen and wrote on the backside of the clinic’s business card his private phone number. When he gave Steve the card their fingers brushed against each other, though both ignored it and the warm tingling feeling it left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you then,” Steve said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded and looked after Steve as he walked out of the door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go to my <a href="https://flumet.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> to see my own little <a href="https://flumet.tumblr.com/post/624103480197529600/my-first-ever-marvel-fanfiction">art piece/fanart</a> of Bucky and Jarvis</p><p>This is a one-shot but if someone or several people like these short cute fluffy Stony one-shots, I guess I could maybe make like a one-shot collection. But I’m not sure. I enjoyed writing it but might feel like writing more small stories.</p><p>I'd love to know what you think about my first ever Marvel fic, so don't forget to leave kudos and comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>